


你们

by Molly_99



Series: 糕糕兔兔谈恋爱 [15]
Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_99/pseuds/Molly_99
Summary: 挺甜，日常
Relationships: 高峰/栾云平
Series: 糕糕兔兔谈恋爱 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920652
Kudos: 2





	你们

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文，统一补档，写于2019.6.2

一发完小甜饼，六一要甜  
我的脑洞，全是假的，别当真  
切勿上升  
推荐BGM：  
太喜欢这首歌而写的文

——

高峰捡了条狗。

前段时间路边捡的，走路走着走着这小家伙就缠了上来，奶声奶气的绕着自己的腿一直叫唤。总觉得是个特别的缘分，思虑再三，还是抱回了家。

这一点栾云平是毫无意见的，但是高峰要在云云和平平这两个名字里给狗起名的时候，这就按捺不住了。

“你要真这么叫，就睡书房去吧，再也别回来。”一脚踹下床。  
“你看它多可爱啊，云云平平这名字也可爱，可爱和可爱得相配啊。不然，叫个大龙，完全不匹配，多别扭啊。”  
“要可爱是吧？我看糕糕这名字也可爱啊，怎么不叫糕糕呢？”  
狐狸狡黠一笑。  
“你是不是就觉得高高特可爱啊？”  
“是。”  
“嚯。这么干脆啊？”  
“这是我的劲头。”

狗子还是另择他名了。叫糖墩儿。

这天刚刚从被窝里爬起来的栾云平，看看身边空着的半边床铺，老艺术家的作息果然规律。晃晃悠悠的走到厨房，果然看到高峰正专心致志的做早点。从背后抱住他，顿时起了撒娇的心。  
“老高，我突然想吃炒红果了。”  
“这一大早的，吃那么酸的干啥！晚上吧，下班回来再买。”  
“想吃了啊，山楂，红果，山里红啊，说的我我口水都快下来了。”  
也许是小狗也被他说馋了，这几个名词，说一个叫一声的。  
两个人笑到锅都差点儿煮糊了。一开始想叫山楂，栾云平想了想又说不行，听着太酸了，拍了板决定叫糖墩儿。甜蜜又俏皮。

——

高峰的作息比栾云平规律，每天准时七点醒。栾云平就随意的多，八九点自然醒的感觉非常舒服。

糖墩儿长大了一些，正是最活泼好动的时候。每天一听到高峰起床的动静，就冲进卧室撒欢儿。栾云平嘟嘟囔囔的蒙住被子，胡乱的戳着老高让他赶紧去看看小狗。清晨遛狗的任务很无奈的就落在了高峰头上。

七点起床，垫垫肚子，牵狗出门，带着两人份的早点回家，叫小栾起床，两个人一起吃饭。这已经成了高峰的生活日常。

最近的作息有点紊乱。整理老相声的工作常常让人忘记了时间，稍感困意的时候抬头看表，往往都已经是凌晨三点。早上自然是起不来了。  
小糖墩儿没有这种概念，照例清晨就来折腾。栾云平晚上不敢打扰爱人的工作，却是心疼到不行。克服克服自己的起床困难，腾得坐起身把狗狗引出去，好让高峰再补眠。

这是栾云平第一次单独出来遛狗。  
平时一天遛两次，早上是高峰负责，晚上是两个人一起出来，边散步边聊天。父母是真爱，孩子是捎带，糖墩儿表示很委屈。

五月的北京，清晨的风是微凉的，带着一股独特的气息，扑面而来。  
栾云平关门的那一刻就开始想回家了。想念自己温暖的被窝，和身旁人的体温。  
唔，他平时会不会也在这时想自己？

看了看脚边这只异常兴奋的小家伙，咬咬牙坚持出了门。

每天都走的老路，现在看起来格外的不同。公园里没有太多人。小广场上几位大爷大妈正打算跳舞，喇叭还没调试好，一群人围在一起闲聊。楼下的张大爷老两口看到他，还善意的笑着打了招呼。  
路上遇到个同伴，也是出来遛狗的。糖墩儿快乐极了，两只小狗互相追着尾巴跑，玩的不亦乐乎。

小没良心的！我苦了自己带你出来，是叫你谈恋爱给我撒狗粮的吗？！  
回家，回家！

路上还不忘买两碗豆腐脑配包子和油条。

到家的时候高峰还在睡。栾云平索性也钻到被窝里陪他，一开始只是傻乎乎的端详爱人的脸庞，数数脸上的小黑痣，观察观察他的睫毛到底有多长，脸上的绒毛多么迷人心窍！稀里糊涂也睡了过去。

感到身上的重量，栾云平醒了过来。怪不得这么重。高峰紧紧的环着他，一半儿身子都压在自己身上。腿上还躺着一只小狗，也不闹腾。阳光从窗外透进来，把两人一狗都晒的暖洋洋的，栾云平有点砸么出“岁月静好”这个词的意思了。  
“高高，起床啦。”  
“嗯？？？”  
“我叫它呢。”  
“它那是平平！”  
“去你的吧。”

——

出差去南京两周，糖墩儿只能寄养在邻居家里。两家人混的很熟，小狗也不怕生，高峰这才放下心。

高铁上两个人还凑在一起看照片和视频，互相安慰说短短两周就能回来了。  
哼！没想到啊，你这个浓眉大眼的家伙也叛变革命了？！  
说好了一起熬两个星期，栾云平自己先回来了。总队长就是舒坦啊，自己给自己请假，第一时间就批准了。

心里和自己说好了，坚决不主动给栾云平打电话，让他知道知道，自己可不是那么好哄的。还是没忍住。  
脑子里控制不住的去想，他到北京了吗，戏看的怎么样啊，安全回家了吗，糖墩儿有没有折腾他啊…………  
“喂？平儿？到家了吗？”  
我这是为了能够专心工作，全是为了相声事业啊，才不是想他。

“到家啦，刚进门没一会儿。糖墩儿也接回来了，又长大了一圈，模样越来越肃洒了！”  
“是这词嘛，净瞎说！”  
聊起天来就没完没了了，都不是心疼话费的人，洗澡都不肯挂电话。  
高峰就静静的听着电话那头隐约传来的水声，夹杂着几声狗叫。似乎出差的日子也没有那么难熬。

躺在床上有一句没一句的扯着闲话，半梦半醒的时候，高峰似乎听到听筒里传来一声“我想你了。”  
嗯，我就喜欢他这个劲头。  
“明天就回去啦…………我也想你。”

“高峰啊。北京今晚的风特别温柔。”

呜汪！

“南京也是。”

END

歌词：  
我爱一回房间就看到你  
我爱一出门口就想念你  
不管日子每一天是怎么样过去  
只要在你身边我就从来不怀疑  
那么多的故事里面都是你  
那么多的记忆里面都有你  
不管多么远的距离都不再是距离  
因为 你在 我的心里  
你们啊~我的你们啊  
你们啊~我的你们啊  
冬天刚刚过去  
夏天没有痕迹  
我们还有时光  
依然在继续


End file.
